


【Futa！舞xFuta！炯】Headcanon-E

by wuruko



Series: Psycho-Pass Headcanon [4]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko
Summary: ⚠️舞炯⚠️是愉快的全员存活时空，搞笑车。⚠️Open Relationship，煇炯暗示。⚠️我就是想写双futa嘛！！
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Maiko Maya Stronskaya
Series: Psycho-Pass Headcanon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767670
Kudos: 6





	【Futa！舞xFuta！炯】Headcanon-E

E = Experience

米哈伊尔从未预想过事情会变成这样。

  
“这、这是、”

  
迈雅害羞地将蕾丝内衣的下摆往下拉了些，但是完全遮不住那根凶恶的性器官，这物什与可爱的迈雅格格不入、可她羞耻的姿态又让米哈伊尔觉得怜爱。

“果然……还是不行吧？”她有些怯懦地说道。手指忸怩地扯着内衣的边缘，脸颊微微泛着桃子般的粉色，这让他有一把将迈雅揽进怀里的冲动。

  
“……不，没有的事。舞子不管怎么样都很好，何况这些事情我也早就知道了。”米哈伊尔强装镇定地说，憋住一口气，努力不让迈雅看出他在慌张。“我、我想我可以的。”  
但他还是咬到了舌头。

迈雅看上去依旧很紧张，她跪坐在床上，有些困惑的样子。保险套和润滑剂都准备好了，两人却都不知道该怎么开始。

这不行。他想起哥哥的话——他绝对不能让自己喜欢的姑娘感到不安。

于是他就端正着坐在床边，按住迈雅的肩头，板着脸，用宣读报告似的语气说：“接下来的事情交给我就行。”

* * *

米哈伊尔的双手扶着她的大腿——其实他有些不好意思，亲密的接触总会让他忐忑，但一想到这是他爱的姑娘，那些羞耻心也就被随之抛到一边去了。他慢慢靠近她的鼠蹊部，用脸颊蹭着迈雅的大腿内侧，轻轻的鼻息吹在她的皮肤上，他感到大腿的肌肉痉挛了一下。

然后他缓慢的向着中心部靠过去，迈雅的阴茎相当漂亮，像是大理石的材质，却透着可爱的粉色。他用舌头轻轻舔着大腿的根部，顺着凹陷渐渐从下往上，最后把自己的嘴唇按压在阴囊处，抿着那层薄薄的皮肤，他听到她发出了明显的吸气声。他张开嘴将一边的睾丸包裹进嘴里，同时巧妙地吮吸着它，右手则温柔地触抚迈雅的臀部，好让她能更加放松。

“嗯、啊……！”

迈雅的上半身陷进了枕头堆里，白皙的皮肤蒙上一层薄薄的汗水，闪着光，浸湿了精心准备过的内衣。米哈伊尔发现她的阴茎已经有明显的热度后便安心不少，因为这证明他的服侍还算有用。接着他又将目标转移到那东西上——这真的很……引人注目，他咽了口唾沫，侧过头，从根部一点点向上轻舔着。炽热的柱体带着微微的咸腥气味，是充满侵略性的雄性味道，使得他的下半身也变得热了起来。

“舞子、”他一边为她口交，一边发出含糊不清的问题，“还可以吗？”  
“嗯、嗯、”  
迈雅娇小的身躯发起抖来，她哪受过这个？遇到米哈伊尔以前她顶多也就自己摆弄几下，从未受过这种刺激呀。熟练且恰到好处的快感一波一波地将她推向高峰，又在准确的时机避过了顶端。

啊，他那张嘴！  
她知道他生得好看，尤其是那张嘴，他的舌头就像是条滚烫的蛇，缠住她，让她的血液都涌向他舌头触碰到的部位。  
而这条舌头在平常又是多么的笨拙、不会说话，他有着丰润的嘴唇，可抿着嘴的时候也只能让人觉得难以接近。

现在，米哈伊尔在用这张嘴为她口交。

“嗯啊……！”

她揪紧了床单，但是还没有，还没到，邪恶的年轻人又避开了那一点，转而轻啄着她的马眼去了。

“快、快点嘛……”

迈雅的小腿不安分地晃荡着，想把自己的阴茎往他嘴里送，结果只是在不断蹭他的脸颊。

“去的太快会腰痛的。”

米哈伊尔无奈地笑了，彷佛这只是件小事，“但如果舞子想要的话……”

也不是不可以。

迈雅觉得自己已经快被舔得融化了，他却还像对待一件宝物一样虔诚的亲吻，他的舌尖在在冠状沟处打着转，若即若离的，就是不给她。

“炯……！”

就在迈雅喊出名字的瞬间——那就像给他下了命令似的，她感觉自己被一个湿热的器皿给包裹住，米哈伊尔一口气将它的尖端吞下了。

“啊——-！”

好危险、如果现在就射了的话绝对会被他笑话的！此时变得爱逞强的姑娘强行忍住了这股冲动，用脚踢了一下米哈伊尔的腰侧以示抗议。而他只是斜挑了下眉毛，青色的眸子装满无辜和可怜，而那真是该死的好看。

好嘛，她就是吃这套。

于是她赌气地把手向下伸去，捧住米哈伊尔的脸，以现在的体势这倒也不是很难做到。然后用双腿夹紧围住他的肩膀，一个挺腰，直接插进了他的喉咙。

“唔、？！”米哈伊尔吃了一惊，但是他马上就反应过来，放松自己的喉咙，好让迈雅可以完全进去。她操着他的嘴，就像是把他当自慰杯一样使用，但是真的太过于舒服了，米哈伊尔的喉咙总在恰当时期好好包紧了她，一点都没让牙齿刮到她、使她疼痛。

最后她顺理成章地射在了他的嘴里，而他则乖顺地张开嘴，彷佛是要给她看已经全部吃下去了的样子。

“舞子，舒服吗？”

“比我自己弄要舒服……多了，稍微有点不甘心。”

迈雅抱着枕头，略微赌气地说，而对方只是露出带着点溺爱的笑容——这就让人有点生气了。

“接下来换我！”她灵巧地坐起来，把他推倒在床铺上，看着他茫然的样子，“我也保证让你舒舒服服的！”

* * *

不、不对，不是这个洞！

他几乎要惊慌失措地喊出来了，不是这个，是上面一点的那个！但这没用，迈雅根本就不给他说话的机会，米哈伊尔不知道她为什么看起来气呼呼的样子——是他刚刚弄得不好吗？可哥哥总说很舒服呀？

“等一下、等、嗯——！？”

迈雅靠过来直接压在了他的身上，她看都不看，就把自己的阴茎往里送。米哈伊尔因为突如其来的压迫感快要背过气去了，幸好他之前就有做准备，不然等结束之后真有可能跑去看医生。

——他总不能说是自己的女朋友捅错了洞。

“炯的身体里好热……”迈雅横冲直撞的，她抓着米哈伊尔的腰，幅度非常大地挺动自己的胯部，像是把自己钉进去的样子。

“……唔、”他想说话，但是吐出来的语句都被撞得七零八落。而且这真的挺疼，即使他在来之前已经充分准备过，但和过去相比、还有那玩意儿的尺寸——再多的准备都没有用。可他看着迈雅那副忘情的样子、一想到这具身体能给她带来欢愉，就有一股暖流从心口涌了上来。他握住迈雅的手，努力抬高自己的腰以迎合她的摆动，然而这个动作在无意中又使肌肉紧紧地绷住。他的女友惊呼一声，发出从未听过的娇喘，又一次射出来了。

——这好像有点快了。

她喘着气，胸膛随着呼吸快速地起伏，过一会儿才缓过劲，有些责怪地看着他。

“你、你是故意的吧？”

米哈伊尔被她问得一头雾水，但他甚至都来不及回答，迈雅就不服输似的想要再来第二轮。

“不……不是那里！”他赶紧将她推开一点，慢慢地把那根东西上的安全套捋下来。而迈雅露出疑惑且不安的表情，“炯不想继续了吗？”

“不是的！”这问题倒让他慌了神，“舞子你……你应该用这个……”

他侧过头——因为这太过尴尬和令人羞耻了——自己用手掰开臀部，手指分开会阴处的肉瓣，让那个隐秘的穴口暴露在空气中。

“……诶？”

“所以、说、刚刚舞子……弄错了……”米哈伊尔听到自己的声音越来越低，他甚至想找个洞钻进去，“这个才是……用来……”

天啊他实在说不下去了。

“所以说……这个才是炯的……？”

迈雅好半天才用颤抖的声音提问，他俩的身体结构差不多，她当然知道那是什么。米哈伊尔只能缓慢地点头，他也不知道下一步该怎么做，迈雅会不会就此离开呢？因为这件事或许真的会让她沮丧。

沉默的时间的确有点长。

“它……看上去很漂亮。”

最后还是迈雅先开口说话了。

“嗯……谢谢？”性器官被人夸奖的感觉虽然有点奇怪但也不算太坏，他长舒一口气，“所以……诶？！”

“炯的这里湿淋淋的，”她用纤长的手指戳弄着穴口的部分，“那我现在可以进去了吗？”

* * *

他真的、真的、完全低估了迈雅的体力。他现在觉得自己就像在激流里颠簸的一片树叶，被顶弄的晕头转向、快要分不清上下左右的区别。

“舞子、舞、啊……慢、慢一点……”

这是第几轮了，已经过了多久？他觉得好热，全身的肉和骨都变得使不上力气，酥麻的感觉一阵阵的从结合的地方传来，只要被触碰到的地方都开始微微痉挛。

“才不要。”

迈雅拒绝了，米哈伊尔从未想过自己的女友是这样的洪水猛兽，年轻的男人根本没法让自己的叫床声停下——他已经喊到喉咙都快嘶哑。为了避免某些可能发生的问题，他们选了隔音最好的一间房，但此时已经顾不得那些事。床上到处都是斑斑驳驳的体液和用过的安全套，大部分是他的，小部分是迈雅的，到后来就不用了，她在米哈伊尔错愕的视线下全部都射进了他的子宫。

——炯会怀孕吗？

——嗯……医生说几率不高，但是努力一把也许能行。

他恍恍惚惚地想到以前似乎有过的对话，这不由得让他惊恐起来，他可从未想过现在就要个孩子啊！

“舞、舞子、停下……”

男人抽泣着哀求道，脸上被先前流出来的眼泪和唾液弄得乱七八糟，“我、我还没准备好。”

“炯不想要吗、小孩、”迈雅也喘着气，下身的动作却完全没停。“我简直现在就想看你生一个呢。”

随着抽插结合处传来扑哧扑哧的水声，米哈伊尔根本不敢低头看那个地方——太多的液体，精液、血、爱液全都混在一起。他不知道自己的安全期是什么时候，也许是现在，也许不是。然而这种奇怪的恐惧反而倒让他更加兴奋，如果那是迈雅的小孩——他只是稍作了幻想，想到自己的腹部微微隆起的样子——身体就像被通了电似的，一整股巨大的热潮从下腹部扩散开来，使他不可抑制的高潮了。

“啊、炯也和我想着相同的事情吧？”迈雅压下身体，抚摸着他汗津津的脖颈和锁骨。可他现在什么都听不到，他甚至没法呼吸，身体上所有空缺的部分被一种诡异又幸福的快感给塞满，让他没有余力再想其他的事。

“我想灌满你，让你生下我的孩子……然后我也可以生下你的。”她揉捏着他因为高潮而不断痉挛的腰肢，在他耳边轻轻吹着气，“这是不是非常美妙呢？”

“呜、嗯、”

“我可以当你同意吗？”

米哈伊尔在迷离中看着迈雅，她逆着光，洁白细腻的肌肤带着水盈盈的淡粉色，汗水顺着她的脖子滑落到乳尖，把那圆粒妆点得亮晶晶的。他突然就觉得什么都无所谓了，他们互相爱着对方，这个事实就像天空中理应高挂的太阳、冬天会下的雪、水里应游的鱼那样自然。

“舞子……舞子、”他张开双臂紧紧地拥抱她，低头蹭着姑娘巧克力色的棕发，“你想做什么、都可以。”

没有什么比恋人的肯定要来的更使人幸福，迈雅听到他这么说，瞪大了双眼，双臂也牢牢缠住他的臂膀。把脸埋在米哈伊尔的颈肩处，偷偷笑起来。

“这可是炯你自己说的啊。”

* * *

“做过头了。”

“做过头了呢…………”

他俩都瘫躺在床上爬不起来，可床单是湿的、身上也是湿的，黏黏腻腻的让人不快。一些精液干涸后粘在地毯上，纸巾和套子遍地都是。

“好累……不想动……炯背我去洗澡嘛……”

“抱歉、我……我也动不了……”

或者说他的情况更糟一些，迈雅可能只是腰酸，他现在……他现在几乎没法合拢自己的双腿。

糟糕。

按照这个情况来看待会儿站起来会更惨烈。

“嘿嘿嘿……”

这时迈雅笑着一点点的蹭到他的身边，伸出右手。“要不要几个掌？”

米哈伊尔懵懵懂懂地拍了一下她的巴掌后说：“是有什么意义吗？”

“庆祝我脱离童贞？”

“啊………咦？！”

“干什么，有什么好惊讶的嘛！”

“不。啊、我没有、”

这是第一次？这只是第一次？？第一次就能做成这样？！

炯·米哈伊尔·伊格纳托夫——终于开始严肃思考该如何平衡婚后性生活这个问题了。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 给我生十胎！！！！！！！


End file.
